1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to vehicle seats for off-the-road, earth-working machinery or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable vehicle seats of the prior art include swivel seats, backward and forward shiftable seats, deformable seats which permit raising or lowering of the leading edge of the seat, and vertically adjustable seats. Examples of vehicle seats having the features described above may be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,592 issued May 22, 1979, to Swenson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,507 issued March 29, 1977, to Swenson. A seat tilting device is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,741 issued May 24, 1983.
Notwithstanding all of the prior art adjustment features, an occupant's safety, comfort and convenience are not completely provided for by such seats in certain circumstances, such as where a considerable range of fore and aft movement is required.